Garasu Island
by MistyQuil
Summary: Ash, Misty y Tracey van en su viaje por Islas Naranja... pero de la noche a la mañana amanecen en un extraño lugar... (AAML)


"Garasu Island"  
por ^Misty_quil^  
  
Pokemon me pertenece.. asi que cualquier historia que hagan usando MIS personajes debe ser bajo MI CONSENTIMIENTO!  
ya ya... él que sospechó que "eso" era mentira.. estaba en lo cierto u_u.. (por desgracia)  
  
  
Let's Start!  
  
Era un dia como toooodos los otros, y nuestros heroes navegan por internet....ehem.....sobre lapras hacia el siguiente gimnasio.  
  
Ash: Ahhh! ya estoy agotado de viajar.. QUIERO LLEGAR A UNA ISLA DE  
UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!  
  
Misty: Ash! no te quejes, yo ni siquiera tengo razones para ir, YO DEBERIA quejarme, sabes?  
  
Tracey: Ya callense los 2, parece que les encanta discutir.  
  
Ash: Ella es la que siempre discute!  
  
Misty: A que te refieres!! TU EMPEZASTE!!!!  
  
Ash: NO ES CIERTO!!  
  
Misty: SI LO ES!!  
  
Ash: QUE NO!  
  
Misty: QUE SI!!  
  
  
Asi continuo la mañana.. y la tarde.. y la...noche?  
  
Misty: NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!!! Aun no encontramos ni una maldita isla!!!  
Me voy a morir de hambre y de sed!!!  
  
Ash: SI!!! Y ademas hace mucho frio..  
  
Tracey: Chicos, a mi me comenzo a dar sueño...Zzzzz  
  
Ash y Misty: A mi tambieee....n....  
  
Ash, Misty y Tracey se quedaron dormidos sobre Lapras....  
  
................................................................  
  
Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron y se encontraron en una extraña isla...  
  
Misty: Donde estamos?!  
  
Ash: (recien despertando)eh?... No tengo idea..  
  
Tracey: sea donde sea que estemos, no va a ser facil salir.. asi que hay que buscar algo para comer..  
  
Misty: Si quieren yo voy..  
  
Tracey: Estas segura, Misty!?  
  
Misty: Si.. mientras preparen fuego para cocinar..  
  
Ash y Tracey: Ok.  
  
Misty se fue a buscar alimento, mientras Ash y Tracey recogian leña y preparaban el lugar para poder cocinar..  
  
Tracey: Oye Ash.. porque no acompañaste a Misty?  
  
Ash: Solo va ir a buscar alimentos. Estara bien.  
  
Tracey: Dime Ash.. y cuando piensas decirselo..?  
  
Ash: Decirle que?  
  
Tracey: Que mas va a ser.. pues que la quieres!  
  
Ash: CLARO QUE NO! DEBES ESTAR LOCO!!... oº///ºo   
  
Tracey: Lo que tu digas... pero yo diria que a ella le gustas...  
  
Ash: En ....serio?  
  
Misty: Chicos, ya llegué^^.... encontré estas frutas.. al parecer son muy apeti....  
  
Krrn krrn krrn......... (ruido de alguien (algo) corriendo)  
  
Ash: CUIDADO!!!!!!!  
  
Dijo Ash empujando a Misty para evitar que un extraño pokemon (con forma de caballo) que iba pasando como loco la arroyara....  
  
Misty: AHhhh...  
  
Ash: Estas bien, Misty!?? (dijo Ash, quien estaba sobre ella)  
  
Misty: Gra...gracias Ash.. (sonrojada)  
  
Tracey: Que fue eso!?  
  
Ash, saca el pokedex  
  
Pokedex: Feelendy, pokemon tipo Psiquico que habita en zonas muy remotas del planeta. Es muy dificil encontrarlo solo. Se recomienda tener cuidado ya que a veces se muestra muy agresivo.  
  
Ash: Con que un pokemon agresivo, eh?.. no será problema... ve PIKACHU!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!  
  
Ash: Pikachu.. atack trueno!!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!....... PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Feelendy no se da por aludido, solo da un breve relincho y comienza a correr denuevo en direccion a Misty con animos de atacarla...  
  
Misty: Que??!  
  
Ash: No te lo permitire!!... Bulbasaur... ve!!  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!!  
  
Ash: Quita a Misty del camino de Feelendy!!  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!!  
  
Bulbasaur la quita rapidamente, pero Feelendy va denuevo hacia Misty corriendo furioso poniendo sus ojos color azul!!  
  
Ash: Que le pasa a ese pokemon!?  
  
Tracey: Cuidado!!  
  
Ash: MISTY!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ash viendo que no hay mas alternativa, se pone en el camino entre Misty y Feelendy......  
  
Ash: NO TE LO PERMITIRE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: Ash.....  
  
Tracey: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
Se supone que estos son  
  
  
efectos * especiales  
  
.............................................  
  
  
  
  
  
Tracey: Estan bien, chicos??  
  
Misty: Yo si.. pero Ash??  
  
Ash seguia tendido en el piso...  
  
Misty: Ash!!! Ash!!!!! despierta!!!!!...........TRACEY!!! que paso con Ash.. que le hizo ese pokemon!??  
  
Tracey: no te preocupes, Misty.. al parecer no le hizo nada porque cuando iba corriendo hacia Uds, se desvió.. tomo la fruta que tenías y se fue..  
  
Misty: Que alivio!! pero Ash.. Ash se arriesgo para salvarme la vida..  
  
Tracey: El esta bien.. no se porque aun no despierta..  
  
Misty: Ash... (dijo acercandose a él y remeciendolo suavemente..) ¿estas bien?  
  
Ash poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos... al ver a Misty se echo hacia atras..  
  
Ash: ¿que haces??  
  
Misty: ASH!!! Que alegria que estes bien!!!  
  
Ash: Claro que estoy bien... y la comida??  
  
Tracey: Feelendy se la llevo.. pero no importa.. lo bueno es que ahora Misty y tu esten bien..  
  
Ash: Pero ahora que comeremos!?? COMO DEJARON QUE ESE POKEMON SE LLEVARA LA COMIDA!!!!!  
  
Misty: Ash!! tranquilizate..  
  
Ash: Como quieres que me tranquilice!! Nunca debi dejar que tu fueras a buscar la comida!!...  
  
Misty: (sentida) Ash.. pero que te ocurre..?  
  
Ash: Ok.. creo que ya no importa.. Ahora ire YO A BUSCAR ALGO!  
  
Y Ash se marcho..  
  
Misty: Ash!!!!...   
  
Tracey: Dejalo Misty... sabes que el hambre lo afecta  
  
Misty: Pero.. pero yo no hice nada... que hice Tracey para que se enojara conmigo??  
  
Tracey: Esta bien, Misty.. ya se le pasara. Quizas se porta asi porque le dio mucho susto que te pasara algo... debe estar nervioso..  
  
Misty: Ojala tengas razon..  
  
  
Cuando Ash regreso con un poco de comida, la puso encima de un tronco y se disculpo.  
  
Ash: Lo siento Misty, no debi tratarte asi.  
  
Misty: Lo dices en serio?  
  
Ash: Si... solo debes tener mas cuidado para la proxima  
  
Misty: Gracias, Ash..  
  
Ash: Para la proxima irá Tracey. El metería el alimento en un lugar mas seguro que tu  
  
Misty: Ash.. acaso solo piensas en la comida?  
  
Ash: Y en que mas?.. estamos perdidos.. no creo que haya algo mas importante en que pensar  
  
Misty lo miró.. y se dio cuenta. que despues de todo si se estaba comportando normalmente..  
  
Tracey: Bueno.. ya que la comida que trajo Ash no va a ser suficiente, propongo que vallamos los tres a buscar más para la cena.  
  
Ash: Pues.... esta bien.  
  
Despues de internarse bastante en la isla, encontrar alimento y luego comerselo, se propusieron a buscar en el mapa el posible lugar en donde podrían encontrarse...  
  
Tracey: Este lugar no parece estar en el mapa.  
  
Ash: Tiene que estar, Tracey.. solo sigue buscando  
  
Misty: Quizas sería mejor recorrer la isla para ver si encontramos algun centro pokemon, o algo parecido  
  
Tracey: Que buena idea!!  
  
Ash: NO.. no me parece una buena idea!! Que tal si nos perdemos aun más!? EH! niña sabelotodo!!  
  
Misty: Pues, si no hacemos algo seguiremos IGUAL DE PERDIDOS!!  
  
Ash: Quizas si no hubieras tenido problemas para encontrar comida estaríamos MENOS PERDIDOS!!!!  
  
Misty: Dices que si yo no estuviese aqui tu y Tracey no estarían perdidos!?  
  
Pikachu: pika?  
  
Ash: SI!! ESO DIGO!!!.. despues de todo SIEMPRE QUE VIAJAMOS CONTIGO ALGO SALE MAL!!.. es como que dieras MALA SUERTE!!!!!  
  
Misty no pudo evitar que ese comentario la hiriese... por lo que una lagrima comenzo a recorrerle la mejilla..  
  
Misty: Qui.. QUIZAS TENGAS RAZON!!, ASH KETCHUM!!!!!!.. ME VOY!!!!! (dijo dandose vuelta y corriendo..)  
  
Ash: Hasta que entendió!!!!!!!!!!.. bueno Tracey... vamos a seguir buscando en el mapa  
  
Tracey: QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO ASH!??  
  
Pikachu: PIKAPI!!!  
  
Ash: A que te refieres?  
  
Tracey: Acabas de herir los sentimientos de MISTY!!  
  
Ash: Y a mi que?.. ella es una chica tonta que solo me ha seguido por la cosa de la bicicleta.. no me interesa que haga con su vida.. o mejor dicho, es MEJOR que no este dandome vueltas.. no sabes lo que me molestaba..  
  
Tracey: No puedo creer que pienses de esa forma.. En todo caso debemos ir a buscar a Misty.. ya esta anocheciendo y se va a perder.  
  
Ash: Si quieres anda tu a buscarla.. yo me quedare aqui armando el campamento.  
  
Tracey: CLARO QUE LA IRE A BUSCAR!!   
  
Tracey se iba alejando, cuando Pikachu se acerca a Ash  
  
Pikachu: Pikapi...  
  
Ash: QUE QUIERES!?!?.. porque no vas tu también a buscar a la escoba patetica y me dejas en PAZ!  
  
Pikachu: pikaaa?? (tono triste)  
  
Ash: Dejame en paz Pikachu.. eres igual de molesto que MISTY!!!  
  
Pikachu: pika... sale corriendo Pikachu tras Tracey.. con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!  
  
Tracey: Pikachu!? Que haces aqui.. por que estas llorando?  
  
Pikachu (llorando): PIKAPI PIKAAAAAAA!!!!!!.......(snif)..pi.....pikakaaa..............PI..........  
  
Tracey: ^_^! eh.bueno.....creo que no te entiendo Pikachu...  
  
Pikachu: Pika......-_-  
  
Ash que estaba cerca y los escucho conversar se acerco a ellos.   
  
Ash: PUEDEN DEJAR DE METER TANTO RUIDO!!!!!  
  
Tracey: Que te pasa Ash!?  
  
Ash: contigo nada Tracey... solo quitame a esa rata amarilla... apesta cuando lloriquea tanto.  
  
Tracey: Que ocurre contigo Ash.. Pikachu no te ha hecho nada para que lo trates asi.  
  
Ash: Pues BIEN!... TE LA REGALO!!!!!  
  
Tracey: QUE DICES ASH!!!!??? Debes estar loco?  
  
Ash: CLARO QUE NO!!!.. y es mas.. si encuentras a Misty por ahi... QUEDATE CON ELLA...  
  
Tracey: Es que no la quieres?  
  
Ash: A MISTY?! YO!?.....JAJAJA...... QUE HORROR....  
  
En ese momento fue en que Tracey entendio que Ash NO ESTABA actuando como de costumbre...  
  
Tracey: Muy bien, Ash... Entonces.. ADIOS!  
  
Ash: Andate si quieres!!! No me IMPORTA...!!!!! (dijo con tono triste)  
  
Ash siguió caminando..  
  
Tracey fue con Pikachu en la busqueda de Misty, sin obtener mayores resultados.  
  
Tracey: MISTYYYY!!!!!! Estas por aquiiiiii???  
  
Pikachu: pikachu piiiiiiiii!!!!!!  
  
Feelandy: Feeeee!!!!!  
  
Tracey: ^_^U! No esperaba esa respuesta...  
  
Tracey: Pikachu, mira!! Es Feelendy!! Tendremos que tener cuidado.... espero que Misty no lo haya visto aun....  
  
Pero fue demasiado tarde.... Misty estaba tendida en el suelo, al parecer ya había sido atacada por el extraño pokemon.  
  
Tracey: MISTY!! MISTY!!! despierta!!!  
  
Misty: mmm......  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu pi!  
  
Misty: Pi..pikachu?.... Tra....  
  
Tracey: Estas bien?  
  
Misty: Tracey.... TRACEY!!!! TRACEY!!!!!! (abrazandolo con fuerza)  
  
Tracey: SI, aca estoy Misty...  
  
Misty: Me viniste a salvar... sabía que me querías Tracey!!!! (aun abrazada a él)  
  
Tracey: que?.. Que te ocurre Misty?  
  
Misty: Tracey, mi amor.... Que bueno que viniste a rescatarme. estaba tan asustada....  
  
Tracey: Mi...misty... yo.....  
  
Misty: No sabes cuanto te amo Tracey..... desde el día en que te conocí....  
  
Tracey: Y ASH??  
  
Misty: ASH?? Ese idiota??... porque tendría que querer a ese imbecil?!  
  
Tracey: Debes estar bromeando....verdad Misty?  
  
Misty: Pero si yo te amo a TI Tracey!!  
  
Tracey noto que Misty se estaba comportando muy extraña.... y Ash también....  
  
Misty: Vamonos Tracey! Vallamonos lejos de esta Isla, de Ash, de todo..  
  
Tracey: Misty.. No podemos dejar a Ash aqui solo  
  
Pikachu: Pikachupi..  
  
Misty: Claro que podemos Tracey..... Que el se quede con su rata y nosotros nos vamos por nuestro camino!  
  
Tracey: Rata?  
  
Misty: Si, esa rata hepatitica que está al lado tuyo. Pero no me cambies el tema, mi amor.... no hay tiempo que perder.. (y se acerca de nuevo para abrazarlo)  
  
Tracey: (alejandola) E..e.spera un poco Misty! Tu nunca tratas asi a Pikachu.. Me puedes explicar porque el cambio?  
  
Misty: Pero que duro eres mi amor.... Ya vamos... (y se paró arrastrandolo)  
  
Tracey no sabía que hacer... vió a Pikachu quién lo miraba con cara triste y luego a.. a Feelendy  
  
Tracey: CLARO!! Feelendy debe tener la culpa de lo que les esta pasando a uds 2...  
  
Misty: ¿que dices Trace?  
  
Tracey: SI! Misty.... Debemos irnos... pero antes debo ir a buscar mis cosas, em...ehem..mi amor. Las dejé en el campamento.  
  
Misty: OK. Yo te espero aqui..  
  
Tracey: No, mejor acompañame... no quiero dejarte sola.... mi.. amor..  
  
Misty: Esta bien Trace, por ti lo que sea.  
  
Tracey, Misty y Pikachu caminaron de vuelta hacia el campamento cuando Ash diviso a Misty.  
  
Ash: Mirando a Misty y a Pikachu.. ¿Que hacen aqui?  
  
Misty: Nada que te incumba, perdedor.  
  
Ash: Tracey, yo pensaba que ya te habías llevado lejos a esos 2 estorbos...  
  
Tracey: Claro Ash, pero antes venia a pedirte que me prestes tu pokedex..  
  
Ash: Toma, Tracey.. para ti lo que sea..todo por que te los lleves pronto.  
  
Tracey toma el pokedex y busca Feelendy.  
  
Pokedex: Feelendy, pokemon tipo Psiquico que habita en zonas muy remotas del planeta. Es muy dificil encontrarlo solo. Se recomienda tener cuidado ya que a veces se muestra muy agresivo.  
  
Tracey: ^_^U ya habia leido eso.. (apreta otro botón)  
  
Pokedex: ..Unos de los poderes especiales de Feelendy es la Inversión, ataque que cambia las condiciones del enemigo a su estado contrario, o también puede invertir sus sentimientos, asi logrando confundirlo.  
  
Tracey: Asi que esto era..... pero no me basta... necesito saber como invertir el efecto..  
  
Misty: Trace.... que haces mi amor...? (colgandose de él)  
  
Tracey: Por favor dejame en paz.. ahora estoy ocupado....  
  
Ash al ver la escena sintió un escalofrio...   
  
Ash: (pensando) ¿que diablos me pasa?  
  
Tracey notó que Ash había reaccionado ante el abrazo con Misty y eso le dió una idea...  
  
Tracey: Misty, mi amor...   
  
Misty: Si Trace?  
  
Tracey: Dime a quién amas más en este mundo?  
  
Misty: A Ti Tracey mi Amor!! (Abrazandolo con mucha fuerza)  
  
Ash mostró su reaccion de nuevo.  
  
Tracey: ¿Que ocurre Ash.. no estarás..ce.....lo.....so??  
  
Ash ya no lo aguantaba más, estaba envuelto en ira  
  
Ash: MISTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Misty: ¿Que quieres?  
  
Ash: ALEJATE EN ESTE INSTANTE DE TRACEY!!!!!!!!! Y VETE DE AQUI!!! DEJALO EN PAZ!!!!!  
  
Tracey: ºOº!!  
  
Misty: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! TRACEY ES MIO!!!  
  
Ash: CLARO QUE NO ES TUYO!!! QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, YO.. EL...!!! ALEJATE DE ÉL!!!  
  
Tracey: Eh... esto no era lo que yo esperaba...ºoºU  
  
Ash y Misty se comienzan a agarrar casi a golpes...  
  
Tracey toma rápidamente el pokedex  
  
Pokedex: ...los efectos de este ataque no distinguen sexo de la victima...  
  
ºOº! Tracey apreta otro boton rapidamente  
  
Pokedex: ...La unica forma de invertir el proceso sería exponiendo a la victima de nuevo al efecto de Feelendy. Pero esto tiene excepciones vease ataque a dos victimas.  
  
Click  
  
Pokedex: Ataque a dos victimas: Si dos victimas se odian mutuamente por efecto de feelendy, demuestra claramente su amor verdadero, esto quiere decir que ellos antes de recibir el efecto, se amaban, osea, ellos se... "CLICk" lmnte s qern (foward) bl bl bla bl...... ... ..... ......... ...... bl bla....l.. click (play) la forma de curar este efecto es que Feelandy los ataque en conjunto cuando ellos esten expresando su máximo odio... PERO en el caso de que ambos nunca se hayan declarado será mejor hacerlo en el momento en que AMBOS le demuestren su amor a algo o alguien, de esta forma..(CLICK).foward...bl bl bla bla....bl....bl........STOP.  
  
Tracey: Debe estar loco este pokedex! parece que le entro un virus...  
  
Pokedex:...(fwd) ....Br crlp sj... .. (play)... Advertencia....A medida que pasa el tiempo, el efecto va empeorando...(stop)  
  
N/A: desde cuando el pokedex actua como video grabadora??  
  
Tracey: Será mejor que me de prisa, tengo que encontrar a Feelandy. ¿pero como?.... Ahora que recuerdo..Feelandy ataco a Misty cuando ella cargaba esa extraña fruta...!!  
  
Tracey se fue corriendo..  
  
Ash y Misty: TRACEY mi amoor!!!!!!! NO TE VALLAS Y ME DEJES CON ESTE/A IDIOTA!!!!  
  
Tracey: VUELVO ALTIRO!! (uf)^_^!  
  
Ash: Entiende de una vez!! Dejalo en paz, el no es para ti.   
  
Misty: Claro que es para Mi Ash.. será mejor que TU te alejes de él!!!  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu.....U_U  
  
(no pregunten donde esta togepi.. hagamos de cuenta de que esta en la mochila de misty riendose diabolicamente de todo lo que acontece)  
  
Tracey llegó después de un rato cargado de frutas....  
  
Ash y Misty: ME TRAJISTE FRUTAS!!!!!   
  
Tracey: ^_^U...eh...si..  
  
Tracey: (poniendose serio y tomando Aire).... espero que esto funcione.... FEEELANNDYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Feelandy: FEEEEEE!!!!!!! Aparecio corriendo hacia la fruta..... (osea hacia Tracey)  
  
Tracey: (cerrando los ojos y pensando)....solo espero que esto funcione o si no se pondrá peor....  
  
Feelandy comenzó a poner sus ojos en un tono azuloso... corriendo muy rapido en dirección a Tracey.  
  
Ash y Misty: Va.. hacía Tracey!! TRACEY CUIDADO!!!!! (Va corriendo hacia él)  
  
Y Ambos se interponen al mismo tiempo en el camino de Feelendy   
  
.........  
  
* * * * * *   
  
(POW)  
  
(ccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhkKK)  
  
(PAF!) (KATAPLAM) (KATAPLUM)  
  
(pum)  
  
(ppppppppphhhhhhhhh)  
  
(wiiiiuuuuu wiuuuuuuu......crcrcrcrcrcr).. (parece alarma de autos^^)  
  
(wwwwwwwiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuu...................wiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.........)  
  
(ta ta.......uga.......duga!!)  
  
  
Ash, Misty y Tracey yacían tendidos en el suelo....   
  
Ash: (despertando) ugh... ¿que..ocurrio?  
  
Misty: Que fue eso?  
  
Tracey: ...?  
  
Ash y Misty estaban uno encima del otro... pero al mismo tiempo de que ambos estaban encima de TRACEY!!  
  
Tracey: ...em... no.. les molestaría...QUITARSE!!!!?  
  
Ash y Misty se pararon rápidamente.  
  
Misty: ¿que ocurrió Tracey?... que haciamos encima tuyo?  
  
Ash: SI?.. ademas no recuerdo mucho...  
  
Tracey: Pues.... yo... Porque no mejor me lo dicen Uds? Como se sienten?  
  
Ash: Pues yo. bien. ¿Tu, Misty?  
  
Misty: em.. bien. Aunque algo mareada.  
  
Tracey: En serio? Seguro que no recuerdan nada de lo sucedido?  
  
Ash y Misty se miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo: Pues No.  
  
Pikachu salio de detrás de Tracey y se acerco a Ash con un poco de duda..  
  
Pikachu: Pi...ka..?  
  
Ash: PIKACHU!! Ven aqui, amigo^-^  
  
Pikachu: (Con rostro de felicidad y saltando hacia Ash) PIKA!!!!  
  
Misty: Pikachu se ve muy feliz!  
  
Pikachu miro a Misty y salto hacia ella muy feliz también  
  
Misty: Hola Pikachu (haciendole cariño)^^ que ocurre, cualquiera diria que no te hubiesemos visto en años..  
  
Ash comenzo a sonrojarse al ver a Misty con Pikachu.. Tracey lo noto  
  
Tracey: ..ehem.. Bueno. Ya que AQUI no ha pasado NADA.. pues que les parece que busquemos un centro Pokemon..?  
  
Ash: Que buena idea^^!  
  
Pikachu: pika^_^! *gota*  
  
Ash Misty y Tracey prosiguieron el viaje... hasta que encontraron el esperado centro Pokemon, despues de 1 dia entero de caminata.  
  
Uf.....uf... por fin llegamos  
  
El centro Pokemon era bastante extraño.. algo lujoso, como hecho de un cristal extraño.. pero.. se veia algo desolado  
  
Enfermera Joy: Eh? Como llegaron aca??  
  
Ash: Buenas noches enfermera Joy, queriamos preguntarle... donde.. estamos...  
  
Enfermera Joy: Pues estan en Isla Glass! Aunque no me explico como alguien pudo llegar hasta aca!!   
  
Ash, Misty y Tracey; Isla Glass??  
  
Enfermera Joy: Pues si. Isla Glass o Isla Garasu es una isla bastante escondida en este planeta.. y guarda una extraña leyenda.  
  
Ash: Una leyenda..??  
  
Joy: Pues si, pero no me esta permitido contarla..   
  
Misty: Pero por favor.. si solo es una leyenda!  
  
Joy: Pues.. la leyenda es algo confusa, se ha hecho cada vez mas confusa con el tiempo. Es acerca de un Gimnasio perdido.   
  
Ash: UN GIMNASIO!! Aca hay un gimnasio!?!!! DONDE DONDE!!!  
  
Tracey: Jaja.. esto esta igual de extraño que ese Pokemon Feelandy..  
  
Joy: Vieron a un Feelandy?!?!?   
  
Tracey: Si.. hace poco nos atacaba..  
  
Ash: Pero enfermera.. Donde esta ese gimnasio!  
  
Joy: EH!? Lo siento..no puedo decirles nada mas... Solo es una leyenda.. Chicos.. les mostrare una habitacion para que pasen la noche. Mañana a primera hora deberan irse de aca. Yo los llevare a la costa y luego les indicare como regresar a islas Naranja.  
  
Ash: Pero...  
  
Joy: Sin peros.. y agradezcanme que no los saco de inmediato.  
  
Ash:...  
  
Ash Misty y Tracey consiguieron una habitación.. era bastante espaciosa y algo..lujosa.. pero desolada  
  
Misty: al parecer esta habitacion no se ha usado hace años!  
  
Ash: Si. Eso parece!  
  
Tracey: Chicos.. creo que lo mejor sera descansar.. buenas noches..  
  
Ash y Misty: Buenas noches, Tracey  
  
Ya mas tarde, y sin que Ash ni misty pudiesen dormir...  
  
Ash: Misty... no te parece extraño todo esto...  
  
Misty: pues...si... Ademas ese pokemon extraño.. y la forma en que se comporto Joy al vernos..  
  
Ash: Crees que esta isla realmente tenga el gimnasio? Su lider debe ser muy poderoso!!  
  
Misty: no lo se Ash.. Pero creeme..todo esto me parece rarisimo.. desde el hecho que nos aparecimos aca hasta que senti que me comportaba algo extraña y me desperte encima tuyo y de Tracey!  
  
Ash: Si... la verdad no recuerdo nada...  
  
Misty: Ni yo.. solo recuerdo que comenazaste a tratarme mal.. y yo... me fui... luego no se que paso.. pero no recorde estar mas enojada contigo..  
  
Ash: Que te trate MAL??  
  
Misty: si.. despues de salvarme de Feelandy  
  
Ash: No lo recuerdo! La verdad solo recuerdo cuando ese extraño Pokemon queria atacarte..y ..yo..  
  
Misty: Gracias Ash..  
  
Ash: Eh?  
  
Misty: Se que me ayudaste. Gracias  
  
Ash: No..es nada..solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho..  
  
Misty: Pero Tracey no lo hizo..  
  
Ash: Bueno... pero.. yo no soy Tracey..  
  
Misty: Y eso..lo se, Ash..  
  
Misty se acerco a Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Misty: Buenas noches Ash  
  
Ash, rojo y sorprendido: Bu...buu..buenas Noches Misty..  
  
Misty se dio vuelta y se dispuso a dormir..  
  
Ash: Misty... yo..te..  
  
Misty: Que?  
  
Ash: NADA!!  
  
Misty: Dilo!! Que estabas diciendome Ash??  
  
Ash: nada!! Olvidalo! porfavor!  
  
Misty: Ash!! Dimelo.. porfavor !  
  
Ash: solo te iba a decir...que.. yo..te..agradezco que me acompañes en este viaje..  
  
Misty: en serio?  
  
Ash:..si.. pues..nunca te lo habia dicho antes.. pero.. me gu....gusta viajar a tu lado.. (ash se notaba muy nervioso)  
  
Misty: E..en serio Ash..?.. yo.. no lo sabia... (y le comenzo a salir una lagrima de felicidad)  
  
Ash:..si..es verdad misty... yo... (Ash se acerco a la cama de Misty y la beso rapidamente en la boca).. PERDON!!!! Lo siento!! No debi.. no se que me paso!!!  
  
(oº//.//ºo) Misty se quedo de hielo!.. no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer Ash! Un BESO!!!  
Misty: Ash!! Como.. como.. me haces esto..!!  
  
Ash: perdon!! ya te dije que no se que me paso!!!  
  
Misty: NO! No es eso.. es que.. tu...tu..beso fue tan corto...  
  
Ash: eh?? (ROJO!)  
  
Misty: (roja).. Ash... puedo..em...corregirlo?  
  
Ash: c..c.ccco...rreg...irlo?? (oº////ºo)  
  
Misty: ...si..es que.. nunca antes habia sido besada pero lo tuyo fue muy rapido..puedo..?  
  
Ash: ...bu..bueno..(dodom) (dodom)  
  
(dodom: onomatopeya de latido de corazon)  
  
Misty tomo el rostro de Ash con sus manos y suavemente se acercó y lo besó largamente. Ash recibio muy bien el beso y la abrazó.  
  
Ash: Misty TE QUIERO!  
  
Misty: Ash.. no.. sabes.lo feliz que me hace oir eso!!.. YO tb te quiero y mucho!  
  
Ambos se quedaron abrazados, hasta que se durmieron.  
  
Tracey, entreabriendo los ojos.. Por fin se lo dijeron^^ despues de todo, esta isla si trajo algo bueno^^  
  
Un nuevo dia y nuestros heroes aun duermen felices de la vida, hasta que..  
  
Joy: LEVANTENSE CHICOS!!! QUE YA NOS VAMOS!!!!!  
  
Ash, Misty y Tracey: EH!?  
  
Joy: Vistanse rapido.. Nos vamos!  
  
Sin darles mas tiempo a comentarios Joy los hizo vestirse y apurarse para partir  
  
Joy: Ok chicos.. Subanse al auto..  
  
Ash y Misty: (tomados de la mano) Ok.. (subiendo al auto, seguidos por Tracey)  
  
Joy: Uds dos..!   
  
Ash y Misty: Nosotros?  
  
Joy: Si. Lo siento.. pero lo que haya pasado en esta isla quedara ACA, entre nosotros.   
  
Misty: se referira a lo de la leyenda?  
  
Joy: (conduciendo) no, me refiero a TODO.  
  
Ash: TODO?  
  
Joy: Lo siento chicos.. lo que haya pasado aca tiene que ver con la leyenda.. y no puedo permitir que les afecte en su viaje. Lo seguiran tal cual como iban..  
  
Misty: pero.. a qyue se refiere? si le dijimos que no le diriamos nada sobre la leyenda a nadie  
  
Ash: ..¬¬ ni que supieramos mucho..  
  
Joy: NO es eso chicos, no lo comprenderian, pero lo que paso despues de su encuentro con Feelandy es puro efecto de sus poderes, no deben dejar que los siga afectando..  
  
Tracey: No querra decir que??  
  
Joy: Lo siento.. yo se que si no hubiesen llegado a esta isla, aun no se animarian.. a decirselo.. solo fue un efecto de Feelandy?  
  
Ash y Misty: Eso de que nosotros ...  
  
Joy: No, no el hecho de que se quieran.. sino el hecho de que se lo hayan dicho..  
  
Ash: Bueno^.^ asunto arreglado, no le decimos nada a nadie y asi nos quedamos todos felices!  
  
Joy detiene el auto. Llegan a la costa.  
  
Joy: Ash, es tiempo de que saques a tu lapras.  
  
Ash: bueno.. Lapras! Yo te elijo!! (lanzando su pokebola)  
  
Lapras: laaaaapp  
  
Joy: Que tengan un buen viaje.. y te deseo lo mejor en islas naranjas, Ash y por supuesto en la liga.  
  
Ash:...Gracias..pero..  
  
Joy: Suban a Lapras!  
  
Ash, Misty y Tracey mas que confundidos hicieron lo que Joy les pedia..  
  
Joy: Creeme..lo comprenderas despues Ash.. Feelandy!!  
  
Tracey Misty y Ash: EH??  
  
Feelandy: FEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joy: Feelandy!.. Amnesia!!!  
  
Ash Misty Tracey: QUE???  
  
Feelandy: FEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El ataque de amnesia afecto a todos nuestros amigos.. excepto.. a Togepi =)  
  
Joy: Ahora somnifero!!!  
  
Feelandy lanzo un polvo somnifero.. el que a Lapras afecto de otra forma.. ya que comenzo a salir rumbo a Islas naranjas..inconcientemente  
  
Joy: Se que lograran decirselo.. se que su viaje sera prospero, pero.. Por favor..comprendanlo por ahora..  
  
Y es asi como Ash, Misty y Tracey continuaron su viaje por las islas naranja.. sin recordar nada sobre isla Glass, pero con un buen pero oculto sentimiento en sus corazones que en parte les hara recordar lo vivido...  
  
Esta historia continuara...  
  
HOLA =) Bueno,espero que les haya gustado la historia. La verdad es que continua, pero la continuacion uds ya la conocen ya que este es como un capitulo AÑADIDO a los capitulos de Isla Naranja, y puede situarse en cualquier parte, ya que ellos nunca lo recordaran..pero siempre tendran algo de esa experiencia en sus corazones^^  
Siento haberlos dejado en suspenso (si es que lo hice) acerca del misterio de la Isla Glass, la verdad cuando tenga tiempo hare o la continuacion a este fic o la verdadera historia sobre eso=) la tengo muy clara=)  
Le dedico este fic a Mi TOTOASH que lo amo mucho!! Y espero quele haya gustado mucho este fic, aunque realmente lo termine a la rapida^_^U perdon.  
  
Bye byes 


End file.
